


Netflix

by ouatisbae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma fight over what to watch on Netflix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix

Another fight about tonight's selection. Would it be an episode of The L Word or would it be American Horror Story. Every time they had a night alone to watch something they had the same fight.

"We watched you show last time Gina!" Emma says frustrated taking the laptop back from Regina.

"Come on I don't need to watch a bunch of lesbians on a show I can just go to Granny's to see that." Regina retorts grabbing at the laptop.

"We deal with monsters and murderers all the time and you want to watch that right now?" Emma says pulling the laptop further away from her. 

"Why don't we make a deal? We will watch Orange is the New Black. That has murderers and lesbians." Regina says smiling at her idea.

"Okay. By the way we are the most stereotypical lesbians for watching The L Word and Orange is the New Black." 

"Whatever, Just start the show." Regina says laying her head on Emma's lap as she started the show. 

They fall asleep like this and Henry finds them like that in the morning. He takes off his shoes and heads up to his room quietly so he doesn't disturb his sleeping mothers. When they do wake up its passed 10 am. 

"Emma wake up you're late for work and so am I." Regina says looking at the time.

"I guess what they say is true. Netflix does consume your life if you're not careful." She smiles and kisses Regina.


End file.
